Boogie Man
by SentimentalDarkness
Summary: The WWE takes an interesting turn for the worst as wrestlers and some of their families begin to turn up dead. Vince McMahon is faced with perhaps shutting down the WWE if the perpatrator isn't caught, but the killer doesn't plan on letting that happen.


From the SDC Lyric Vault

Boogey Man

**Prologue: The First**

_**"The beast lives, out in the raging storm... in the dead of night. **_

_**The ravenous, blood-sick creature... searches for its sacrifice. Through the**_

_**hideous darkness it lurches, driven by death itself. **_

_**Only the satisfaction of slaughter... will cause it, to return **_

_**to the darkness from which... it came."**_

The sound of running water filled the vastness of the men's showers. The grey tiles becoming moist in mere seconds as the steam from the shower heads filtered hot water. A body was pressed againt the cool tiles below the running shower head, a shudder creeping down his back at the mixed feeling of searing hot water, and neglected cold tile, hands rummaging over his muscular chest. Smoothely yet wildly feeling every inch of him.

Christian's lips passed a moan, the water no longer searingly hot but a mild and comfortable temperature of warm. Jericho smiled spotting the red lines where the water had passed over himself and Christian, understanding full well that the burning sensation wasn't going to leave them. He didn't care, it would only heighten the pleasure, his hands lowering hungrily to his lover's large arrousal. It appeared his thoughts were shared with Christian's as his member had not lost its rock hard state.

This had been their seventh encounter in the last 3 months, being the only ones -on most occasions- staying after hours. Each time they had made love in a different area of the arena, each arena itself different. Last time they had taken their chances in the women's locker room as all the diva's had left early, pounding against one another desperate for release. The time before that, was dangerously up in the rafters to escape the eyes of the stage crew who still happened to be running around. One time they were even daring enough to fuck next to door that led to the talent parking lot, when many of the talent Raw homed were still around. No one caught them though, no matter where they were. Each incedint however, proved to be wild and spontanious, merely places where their lust for one another had slain them. Tonight was a different story, they had planned this fully, intending on using the empty showers to their advantage.

Christian moaned loudly, thumping his head hard on the smooth grey tiles behind him, his hand placed forcefully on Jericho's head as it bobbed back and forth. His body surging with surmountable amounts of pleasure as Jericho's soft lips sealed around his errection and flicked his tongue masturfully over the tip of it. The pain that came from his head faded just as soon as it had come, drowning out with the pleasures given to him by the other man. He could care less if he were bleeding, his eyes bleary and heart pumping fast with every pass of Jericho's tongue, and every light squeeze of his balls. He was on a pleasurable lift to heaven.

Jericho enjoyed his work, pumping, groping, sucking, fondling, massaging, and probing as each action made Christian jerk, moan, thrust, and shake with the

amounts of ecstacy that rushed through him. But despite the love for his own talent, he couldn't help but love the teasing tricks of dominance he had even more, his lips slipping from Christian's glistening wet cock exposing it to the air around them until fully out of his mouth.

Christian's lower lip trembled slightly, a whimper escaping his throat as his heavenly feeling floated away with Jericho's lips. His eyes had become pleading lowering to Jericho and following him as he slowly rose to meet him. "I can think of something..." Jericho's voice raising to meet Christian's ears as the proximity between their lips quickly enclosed to a searing kiss that stopped Christian's whimpering.

As Jericho pulled away, he tilted his head to the side, long locks of golden hair wet and strained against his chest and back, his lips taking Christian's earlobe in between them as his mouth applied a light sucking action retrieving yet another light moan from his lovers lips. He let the ear alone, and breathily whispered into Christian's ear, "of something much more fun." A wicked grin appeared as he drew away from Christian's desireable and trembling body as he moved a few feet away, walking backwards so that he may keep an eye on his much seduced lover now standing in the warmth of the water.

Damn he was sexy.

Jericho's arm raised to his side now, his fingertips stretching trying to find the light switch, a point where he finally glanced away and caught sight of where the switch was. His fingers grazed quickly over the small lever and glanced back to Christian through the dark, sighting a gleam streak through the darkness where Christian had been standing. The sound of a slip made its way to Jericho's ears suddenly, and the sound of a thud as though someone had hit the floor hard. Jericho smirked, thinking Christian had tried to follow him and slipped in a puddle of water on the way over...

His smirk faded suddenly as the sound of something he could not identify began to near him, his mind beginning to think madly at why Christian wasn't making noises and what the hell the sound could be that was approaching. Becoming more than just a little worried he flicked the slight switch back on.

Light exploded around the room causing Jericho to readjust his eyes before gazing to the spot where Christian stood. Only... he wasn't standing there anymore...

His breath caught in his throat as he watched a crimson liquid dripping from a red splatter along the tiled wall, the color staining the cool grey tiles as it streamed down the wall in spidered lines to the floor, caught by water and spreading like a virus all the way to the drain. What was more, a body... a familiar body, rest against the tiles, water from the showerhead spraying over the headless corpse as it sat hunched to the side.

Jericho wanted to cry, the man he was going to make love to not even a minute ago was laying dead on the floor in front of him, headless and bleeding everywhere with no sight of the culprit anywhere. His only real question other than who could have done this, was a question he really didn't know if he wanted answered... Where was the head?

As soon as the question has fully developed in his mind, Jericho felt a thick thud against his foot... something squishy with thin bristles pressing heavy against his toes. Every muscle in Jericho's body tightened, each fiber wanting desperately to scream as his head edged slowly downward, his eyes dropping away from the beautiful blood stained body of his lover. There he saw it... the missing head resting on his foot with wide surprised eyes, staring up at him with a placid almost like a porceline doll stare. His fair lashes dripping blood into his spattered face while the stump of his neck oozed the same crimson liquid...no... blood, as what he saw on the tiled wall.

Tears formed in Chris's eyes, jumping backwards and making a slight wimper, unable to make any noise other than that with the tightening of his throat. He so badly wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he wanted to cry, to wail and have someone hear him that would help. Nobody was there... they had made specific care to make sure that this passionate night wasn't made public. Nobody there...

He couldn't give up hope, despite how much scared or disturbed he was, no matter who had to find out about him and Christian--no.. Jay Reso's love life, he wasn't going to let this go unknown. Moving away from the head with edgey steps, Jericho slowly made his way against another wall, feeling the cool tiles and almost jumping out of his skin as he jerked his head to the side met only by a grey color and letting out a sigh realizing that it was only a wall. The head remained where it was, having collapsed to the side so Jay's cheek pressed firmly against the floor, half his face slowly being submerged in water that still left running. Water that was quickly changing from its crystal clear beauty to a threatening dark red.

Jericho's lip continued to tremble, his body shaking horribly as he edged along the wall trying to find the door. He felt a dip in the wall, and smooth metal caress his skin. Instantly he whirled around with the contact, his hands bolting for the handle and jerking it down before moving out of the way and flinging the door open.

His naked visage rushed into the middle of the hallways, looking frantically down both deserted cream colored ends and deciding to bolt off towards the right. Finally his voice was released from the vice grip that held it, and he screamed pleadingly down the empty corridors. "Help! Please! Someone, anyone! HELP ME PLEASE!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he came to a corner and slide into the wall before rushing off down the hallway it curved off into.

So far he had been correct, not one person was left, and a far worse paranoia began to haunt him as he slide on bare feet down the corridor that lead to the backstage car lot, his frantic steps and constant glances behind him causing his footing to be lost and have his naked form plunge into some plastic wrapped crates and boxes. A groan passed his lips, blood seeping out of cuts caused by the edges of the crates, but he wouldn't let the fall stop him as the sound of scuffed steps rang in his ears and echoed in the empty halls. Terrified he shoved himself back onto his feet, running slightly backwards to check behind him for some shadow or a person, not paying attention to where he is going. Suddenly his shoulder and back meets with a solid. His breath catches in his throat, his heart racing inside the hollow of his chest as he swiftly turns around and finding his frantic and terrified gaze meeting the calm and collected gaze of hazel hues.

"Hey, hey, hey... what's the rush Chris?" says the man, taking his head phones from his ears and situating them around his neck, the lyrics along with the music sounding out clearly into the empty hallways. "...and why are you naked?"

Chris heaves a sigh of relief, collapsing forward onto his companions muscled chest, clutching at his shirt desperately as he tries to explain what has happened. "R-Ra-Raven...D-Don't... don't worry about that...-Jay..he's... I was- and Jay...and...-" "Hey, hey, don't worry about it. Calm down a moment, catch your breath and tell me." Raven replies, caressing the long golden locks of his companion. Jericho nods and falls silent, trying to gain his voice back and collect his thoughts when suddenly he notices the music seeming to become louder with the silence. His eyes start to widen as he listens to the lyrics, as a bad omen they rise louder and louder, clouding his concious...

_**Boys and girls it's nighty night time...**_

_**Happy J the clown as a nursery rhyme.**_

_**Its about... the Boogie Woogie Man**_

_**Keep your light on as long as you can**_

_**Cuz when the light cuts off, so does your head-**_

Jericho's hands pressed firmly against Raven's chest, pushing against him with all the strength he possessed forcing himself and Raven apart, almost to the point he tripped over his own feet and threatened to once again fall onto the boxes and crates. He didn't however, balancing out his footing and frantically bolting to the parking lot door, bursting through it with access energy and making it to the one of two vehicles still remaining in the lot. His keys were already in the ignition, having planned that out before hand as well. Instantly he opened the door, flinging it open and sitting his bare body into the drivers seat, starting the car as fast as was humanly possible, slamming the door, and with the look of panic on his face... continued out of the arena parking lot.

Meanwhile, Raven who had been pushed back into a wall, just barely missing the crates and boxes, stood now. Watching with an amused look on his face as Jericho frantically made his way out the door bare naked and sped out of the lot. His hands rose up then, a smirk gliding along his lips as he placed the headphones back on his ears... It seems a killer has taken its first.


End file.
